


Two walks of life.

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people from two different walks of life. </p><p>A series of drabbles/ficlets featuring Sera and F!Lavellan and their relationship. Each chapter is a different event following the same Lavellan. Mentions of Female Dalish warden and her relationship with Leliana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bets.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there never can be enough Sera/F!Inquisitor.
> 
> Since the game isn't out yet I am assuming that the Inquisitor would be the Keeper's first. Most Italics are words not in the king's tongue so elvish/elven words and Orlesian (French) :)

Sera and Iron Bull leaned, drink in hand, on the bar counter. The two took sips, smiling wide and chatting loudly about who-knows-what. It was when the attractive waitress came to ask if they needed anything, that the fun began. 

"I can get her first." Iron Bull jeered, jabbing at Sera's side. They often did competitions like this, thought Sera always had a harder time partly because she was an elf and partly because she was a woman. The amount of people who would dare find her attractive was certainly much smaller, but they were in Ferelden and the Hero of Ferelden's influence wasn't lost on the citizens. Sera mused that it would be easier here than in the bars in Orlais.

Still, she wasn't going to loose good silver for it. "Sod off." She spat, taking a sip, "You'll win and you know it."

"Come on Sera, it would be fine." Iron Bull smiled, his eyes settled on the table where his other friends sat. "How about someone we know can be attracted to you?" Iron Bull knew that Sera's excuse of loosing was often, _"she didn't like women anyway"_ or _"it's 'cause I'm an elf"_.

Sera raised a brow, "Who?"

"The inquisitor." Iron Bull pushed himself off the bar. "First to a kiss from her–anywhere–wins."

Sera played with the thought, fighting the heat rising in her cheeks. Ah, what the heck, she thought, Sera did fancy the inquisitor anyway. This would be a good excuse for her to make a move. "Alright."

* * * *

"Look at them leering at the barmaid."

Dorian smirked,"Jealous Inquisitor?"

Aviana Lavellan shook her head, in truth she was, but she would never tell Dorian that, "I wonder if they would make one of their bets again."

Dorian nodded, "Its obvious that iron bull would win, he does every time."

"Sera is very attractive," the Inquisitor started, "I doubt she would have a hard time."

Dorian let out a chuckle, he was surprised the elf was so oblivious of her own attraction to the archer. "Then let's make a bet of our own. One sovereign says that Iron Bull wins what ever conquest they are gunning for."

"Deal"

Dorian couldn't help but to smile, he was going to be one sovereign richer.

* * *

Iron Bull and Sera took their seats across from Dorian and Aviana.

Confused and slightly disappointed Aviana decided to inquire, "Why are you sitting? Are you two done admiring the beautiful women?"

The Iron Bull laughed, his pale red lips curving into a confident smirk on his grey Qunari skin. "Oh the job of admiring women is never done...especially when you're around inquisitor."

Sera fumed, though the compliment was lost on the other elf.

"Sorry," Lavellan felt flustered, "Was I getting in your way?"

The Iron Bull laughed again, eyeing Sera with a confident glint, he felt as though he had already won the competition, "I am saying that you are a beautiful woman."

"Thank you Iron Bull but what does that have to do with why you a sitting here?" Aviana tilted her head to the side, smiling slightly at the compliment as it was polite to do so.

"Wanting to enjoy the company of a beautiful woman.." Sera began, too flustered to stammer out a proper sentence or even finish her flirtatious comment, "N-never mind" she added embarrassingly, taking a large sip of her drink. 

Suddenly Dorian erupted in laughter, "Oh dear" he mumbled to himself. He realized then he'd be a sovereign short by the end of the day. He noticed, after all, that Iron Bull and Sera had decided that the Inquisitor would be the prize to their competition. He wasn't sure what the terms were, but he knew that no matter how horrid Sera's attempts were, she'd win. She would win every time.

But it left Dorian in an amusing position, he was the only one aware of what was truly going on. And with that thought in mind, he didn't think he'd care too much about loosing the money.

Aviana blushed, thinking Dorian's laughter was at they petty bet they'd made. She then noticed the barmaid in their area she decided to push the odds in her favor. She wasn't usually a gambling person, but she did enjoy winning. Though somehow the thought made her sad, she knew it wouldn't be hard to get the human to fall for Sera. After all, the Elven archer was a plethora of attractive traits.

She caught Sera's eyes, the archer returned to look with a wide smile and that was all it took to set the inquisitor's body in a flutter. That was all Sera needed to do, really.

Resolute, she waved over the barmaid. "What are your opinions of my friend here?" She gestured to a confused and flustered Sera. 

The barmaid offered a concerned smile at the question, "She's loud and very much of a disturbance here."

Sera scoffed, "Shove it Lady."

The red-haired waitress sighed, "She'd crude too." She mumbled, "Now did you need anything?"

"But what of her features?" Aviana pushed, "Do you not think that her beauty is something not even the bears will keep?"

"I-what? No. Look do you-"

"No? _Dirthamen_ knows that is a lie, _Shem_." Aviana fumed, she wasn't sure why she was angry, but she was and it mattered little to her why she felt so passionate. 

Iron Bull and Sera distanced themselves as best as they could without leaving the scene, they where amused, but they knew the elf well enough to know that she had a habit of setting things on fire when she was angered. Thankfully, it did not happen often. 

Dorian on the other hand, was neither afraid or concerned, he found it all too amusing. 

The barmaid shrugged, "Are you going to-"

"Creators!" Lavellan shrieked, "Perhaps I have taken the wrong approach! You should see her shoot an arrow! Her prowess can be envied by even _Andruil_! Sera, where is your bow?"

"What? No! I am leaving if you're not going to order something! You're wasting my time!"

"YOU WILL SEE HOW ATTRACTIVE SHE IS _SHEMLEN_." Aviana jumped, her hands burning.

Dorian pushed her back into her seat and laughed, "Look at yourself."

She crossed her arms and shooed the girl away. Aviana sighed, " _Abelas_ , friends."

Dorian smiled, "You'd be a horrible wing-man."

"Perhaps mostly because I do not have wings nor am I a man." Aviana smiled, she looked to Iron Bull and Sera and offered another apology. 

"Hey, it was fun to watch." Iron Bull laughed, moving closer to the table again, "I like it when you get feisty." He tried again, winking. 

Aviana managed a laugh, though she knew she should control her temper more (such outbursts could be fatal for others, as her Keeper taught her), she appreciated Iron Bull trying to make her feel better about it. She would simply have to schedule in more meditation sessions with Solas.

"Woah, Lavellan, what was that though. Geez." Sera grinned, "Were you trying to hook me up with her?"

Aviana blushed, "I don't know why it didn't work...surely anyone can see why you'd be a good mate?" She digged through her pocket to find the money she'd betted away. "I suppose I owe you this." She smacked it next to Dorian and took a sip of her almost-full glass of wine. 

"Oh no, I haven't won." Dorian pushed it back. Aviana shot him a confused look, but took the money back. 

"You'd think I'd make a good mate?" Sera, amused, nudged Iron Bull. The Qunari shrugged, the elf hadn't done anything to try and win so he wasn't too angry, as far as he was concerned he was still the better. And perhaps he'd stumbled into an unfair challenge anyway, but he couldn't mask that he would be disappointing with a loss. 

"Yes," The Dalish Elf nodded. "In the clan, you look for the best hunter to bond with. I believe many men would fight over you."

Sera shook her head, "I don't like men, where have ya been?"

"A bond is not for love, Sera. It is to preserve a dying race. You would birth a lovely elven child, nothing more." Aviana felt heat rise to her cheeks at the thought of Sera-No- She pushed the thought aside. 

Iron Bull laughed, "So you're saying Sera would be a good mother, but not a good lover?" he chuckled again at the thought of Sera has a mother. 

Aviana looked into the pool of dark-red in her cup, "I didn't mean that. I am sure she would be an amazing lover." She blushed, "I am not experienced with how relationships work but I assumed you'd look for the same things in a mate as you would a lover."

Dorian smiled, "So you're saying, to you, she'd make an amazing lover and mate?"

Aviana flushed, "I-I didn't say that!..Oh.. I did..." She coughed, "I am meerly being honest....and D-dorian are you casting anything? It is terribly hot in here..."

Sera caught Aviana's eyes briefly and flushed, the two teared their eyes away from each other and though they wanted to, they did not look at each other for the remainder of the conversation (which consisted mainly of Iron Bull's failed flirting attempts and Dorian's laughter as both Elves were too embarrassed to contribute properly). 

Finally as the night dragged on, their merry table to four became three and then eventually, two. 

Aviana stayed as much of her drink was left and she insisted on getting her money's worth out of this " _shemlen_ hole"

Sera wasn't sure why she stayed, but she refused to get up. 

Lavellan looked up, the better part of her night was spent staring at the wooden table and she was sick of it, and caught Sera's eyes. "I apologize."

"What for?" Sera ran her small fingers over her empty glass. 

"I think I said something that may have hindered our friendship."

"All you've done is compliment me." 

"Yes," Aviana sighed, "But I know that I can not look at you the same way now. For some reason a strange heat fills me and oddly my stomach feels...funny. This isn't new but for some reason..it's...unbearable now. Since you hadn't talked to me since I said those... _things_. I thought that you might also be feeling something that compels you to look away."

Sera placed the glass on the table, silently urging the other elf to continue talking. Her face was twisted in thought, the usual cheer and energy under layers of concentration. 

"I do not mean to say that I do not wish to look at you, quite the opposite actually. But I feel like my gaze is not the same anymore. It feels...I feel...so many things, Sera..."

Sera lifted her eyes from the table and met Aviana's golden ones. "Ssh." She commanded, rising from her seat, "It'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about what will be alright or not" The other woman whined, "I.."

Sera hovered above her, eyebrow perched inquisitively.

Aviana stood, "I worry that my feelings are one sided."

Sera smiled, "Feelings?"

"The feelings that compel me to.." Aviana leaned in, close enough to feel Sera's breathing against her face, "..do this.." She pressed her lips against Sera's and was happy to find that her other elf did the same. 

* * *

The following morning Aviana woke to find one sovereign and a note beside her bed:

_"I keep my promises, buy me a drink with this so I can drown my loser sorrows. Good luck, Dorian."_


	2. Mutual Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana mentions the one she loves.

The breeze wasn't as cold as Lavellan's companions made it out to be, still she hugged her own body. They were up in the mountains, and though the Dalish Elf was no stranger to the mountains, she was defenseless against the cold. Thinking herself kind and attentive, she'd given her warm, _warm_ , cloak to Sera. And when their group parted to scan the mountain better, Aviana insisted that Sera keep the cloak with her. The elves had manged to keep warm up the mountains when they affectionately squished their bodies beside each other and walked. The Dalish hadn't realized she would miss it so. 

"You should have went with her," Leliana chirped from behind her, "I can tell you miss her."

"And I am cold!" Aviana laughed, "But you must come with me since you know the mountains better than I do and Sera never keeps quiet when I want her to."

The ex-bard giggled, "I see. I envy you two."

The elf turned, embarrassed, she offered the Leliana a smile, " _Ma serannas._ "

Leliana returned the smile,"You're welcome." and the two continued to trek upward the mountain. 

"Why is it you know so much Elvhen?" Aviana started, "I have never met a human who knew almost as much as one of our own."

Leliana paused for a second, clearly thinking of how to word her response. She was gauging what she would disclose and what she would not, this the elf could tell (though she could not tell that Leliana had suddenly lost her energy at the topic and was traveling slower, only slightly, but enough to show a pain to a skilled eye). Aviana felt almost offended that the woman would not trust her with certain details. But Aviana quickly realized that it had very little to do with trust.

"I knew the Hero of Ferelden, after all." Leliana finally admitted.

"Yes, and I know you spent much time with her but Lyna never spoke in the tongue much around humans. She said she didn't feel comfortable with it. I never under-"

Leliana stopped abruptly, "You knew her?"

Aviana turned, "Of course, I spent time among their clan when..." She paused, if Leliana could have her secrets then Aviana would keep them too, "She is a friend." 

"So," Aviana began, "Did you pick up the words then? I can't image she must have used them much."

"She did, occasionally, when she wasn't thinking...and then all the time." Leliana frowned, "We have been traveling long, a break would be nice, _non_?"

Aviana nodded, and motioned to the large rocks off the the side of the trail. "Do you know what came of her and the clan? They weren't at the last gathering."

A pained breath left Leliana's slightly parted lips, "I don't know..."

"I am sure she is fine though," Lavellan tried to add, hoping it would quell whatever the bard was feeling. "She once got an arrow lodged into her shoulder and she hadn't noticed 'till someone pointed it out!"

Leliana raised her head, she now sat on the rock but she shifted to the edge, eager to hear more. She did enjoy a good story.

"'By Mythal' the hunter cried, 'it seemed to have missed everything important!' then Lyna laughed and said, 'This person shoots like-"

"-shoots like _Sylaise._ " Leliana smiled, "She would say that a lot."

Aviana gave the adviser a soft smile, "You must have been close with her."

"Very." Leliana laughed, "Perhaps you have heard the ballad?"

Aviana blushed, "I thought that was a fictional re-telling to make it a more attractive story I-it's true?"

Leliana nodded and Aviana felt her body fill with sadness. What would the clans think? Perhaps it was better than that not may elves had heard the ballad and though it was catchy, those who hard heard it thought it was only to make the story better for re-tellings. No elf ever believed a bard's tale. 

"Leliana..You must not let anyone know that.." She started, "The _da'len_ look up to her and such a tale would...tarnish what pride the Dalish have for her."

"Because I am human?"

Aviana nodded, "But I am happy that you found contentness with her. Your ballad speaks of a great love that-...that I envy."

"I don't think you and Sera are far from it."

Aviana flushed, smiling shyly, "I hope."


	3. Meditation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan just wants to relax, Sera won't let her.

Aviana Lavellan sat crossed-legged under a large oak tree. She was trying a new technique Solas introduced to her. 

_"The breathing is key,"_ he said, _"Make sure your mind is clear and then focus on the breathing. Then the rest of the world will be clear."_

So there she sat, feeling the wind brush into her braided auburn hair and the sounds of the forest flow into her pointed ears. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out.

She had to admit that they tactic seemed to be working, she felt much more at ease. The stresses of her day seemed gone and her head was clear, for once. 

Breathe in.

Rustling. Giggling.

Breathe out. 

Aviana fought the urge to open her eyes, she was far off into the heart of the forest near sky-hold, no one knew she was there. There was no reason to fear a-

A snort.

_Sera._

Aviana fought a smile, if Sera was looking for trouble, which she more than often was, the elf would give it to her. She concentrated, focusing on Sera's location. The grass to her side wasn't moving rhythmically in the wind like it had been before. The tree she was under shifted a little more.

The Dalish elf waited. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Eventually she felt the branches above give with pressure. She could feel a leaf drift to her side. She waited.

Breathe in.

Breathe out. 

She then felt a familiar softness touch the top of her head, Sera's hair she guessed. Was the girl hanging upside down from the tree? That can't be comfortable.

Though Aviana heart beat rapidly with anticipation in her chest, she followed Solas' instruction. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

The wind wasn't hitting her face anymore. The presence of something was before her face and she had a good inkling as to what. She felt a breath against her tan skin and then a softness, on her own lips. Then again on her cheek, and finally one on her forehead as the presence left. 

Aviana couldn't help but to smile, she opened her eyes in time to see Sera scurry off. She was expecting the girl to draw on her face, perhaps drop an egg on her head like she had done to Solas but this was unexpected.

Not that Aviana minded. 

The rest of the session was disturbed, as Aviana couldn't pry her mind away from what had happened. 

Aviana Lavellan sat cross-legged under a large oak tree. She was supposed to think only on her breathing.

Instead she leaned against the tree, a blissful smile on her face.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

And she fell asleep thinking of a particular elven archer, smile gracing her face the whole time. 

When she woke, she'd have to thank Solas for teaching her such a great method.


End file.
